


in my hands

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Grinding, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Lucas thought it'd take until at least episode three of Rainbow V. He was sorely mistaken.





	in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon. I'm so sorry this took forever. I hope ya'll enjoy.

Lucas couldn't say the situation was unexpected, but he thought they'd at least wait until filming for the third episode of Rainbow V. Not that he minded being wrong in this case. 

He grinded down a little harder onto Hendery, listening to the sweet groan he released. It had been a total of five minutes since Yangyang had left for the bathroom and the camera had been turned off, ending the second episode of Rainbow V. Already, Hendery was fully hard and whining Lucas' name, clutching at his arms like they would keep him steady. "Faster, please, please," Hendery pleaded, desperately bucking into the slow roll of Lucas' hips. 

Lucas chuckled, halting his movement for a moment to unzip Hendery's jacket, revealing a thin black tank top. He leaned down to lick across Hendery's pretty collarbones, nibbling at the salty skin. Hendery squirmed, lifting his hips to try and get some friction, and Lucas pushed them back down with a 'tsk tsk.' "Be patient, baby, I don't want to get too far without Yangie," he murmured next to Hendery's ear. The omega shivered, letting out a breathy gasp as Lucas sucked on the sensitive spot near his ear. 

"Lucas," he whimpered, making his most pathetic 'please fuck me' face as Lucas raised himself up again. Lucas only smiled, amused by Hendery's antics. He dropped his hips again, sliding his clothed cock along Hendery's exposed one. "Oh, fuck, please," he begged, spreading his legs slightly. "Alpha, please."

"Ah shit, I missed the foreplay, didn't I?" Yangyang said, closing the studio door behind him. He didn't bother locking it. He knew Hendery would love to know that the door was open and anyone could walk in and see him. Not that anyone important really would disturb them like that, the staff knew better. 

Lucas shook his head. "Nope, you're just in time to watch Hendery beg for me." Hendery moaned from under him, biting his lip and making himself to shut up out of defiance. Lucas laughed and kissed him, forcing his tongue through the barrier and exploring every edge of his wet mouth. Hendery dissolved into another moan, his fingernails digging into Lucas's shoulders as all the other tension bleed out of his body. Lucas pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. The omega attempted to chase his lips, but he pinned one of his shoulders down.

"Alpha," Hendery whined immediately. He wiggled, attempting to escape Lucas' iron grip even though he knew it was useless. His cock twitched thinking about how easily Lucas could restrain him, and he threw his head back in defeat, becoming still. 

"There we go, baby," Lucas whispered into his neck, sucking a mark under his jaw. He breathed in a mouthful of Hendery's scent, savoring the taste of sweet arousal. Hendery's lust always reminded him of warm caramel melting on his tongue, and it made him want to lick every inch of Hendery just for his unique flavor. 

He pulled away to unzip his jeans and immediately found his lips occupied again, this time by a much more aggressive beta. A growl of warning rose in his throat before Lucas could catch it, but Yangyang proceeded to ignore him anyway. Their tongues tangled, neither of them willing to submit. That was fine by Lucas. Feisty, power bottom Yangyang was one of his favorite Yangyangs. 

"Oh god, someone fuck me, please," Hendery groaned, his voice tinged with a whine. If Lucas' knees weren't on either side of his body, he probably would've had his legs spread as far as they would go. Lucas smiled against Yangyang's lips and unzipped his jeans, letting the tip of his cock free. He noted Yangyang's gaze flicking down hungrily as he pulled his pants enough to let the entire shaft spring free. 

"I'll fuck him if you shut him up," Lucas said quietly to Yangyang, claiming his mouth in another kiss. Yangyang nibbled on his bottom lip as a wordless agreement, and he pushed his jeans off in a matter of seconds when they disconnected. 

"Do you want to eat me out, baby?" Yangyang asked, in a tone that meant he knew the answer. 

Hendery made a tiny, aroused sound. "Yes, absolutely yes."

Yangyang hooked a leg over his face, planting his hands on Hendery's chest and wiggling his ass teasingly. Hendery whimpered, trying to move closer to lick at his hole, fingers searching for Yangyang's hips. He made a disappointed noise. "No touching, sweetheart. Hands over your head." Hendery scrambled to comply, lifting his wrists over his head and twisting them together to keep from moving. "Good boy," Yangyang said, lowering himself onto Hendery's face as way of reward. 

Lucas smiled at Yangyang's soft moans as Hendery laved his tongue around the tight muscles off his rim. While they were distracted, he made a short trip to the cabinet that held the sound system and dug out the bottle of lube Sicheng had left there. He'd claimed it was put there for anyone who ended up fucking in the practice rooms, but Lucas knew he liked to shove vibrators up Kun's ass and force him to dance, upping the power at every mistake until his legs gave out and he was reduced to a useless, pliant heap. Thinking of that was endlessly distracting, so he turned back to Yangyang and Hendery. 

Settling between Hendery's spread legs, he gave his fingers a bit of lube and rubbed them around the edge of his hole. The omega wailed, his legs twitching from the unexpected touch. "Alpha," he managed to gasp, before Yangyang rolled his hips back and buried his head in his cheeks. Lucas slipped a digit inside his tight ass and found it soaking wet. Slick completely coated his insides, so much that Lucas had to wonder if they'd kickstarted his heat on accident. It didn't smell like they did, though, so he pushed a second in and scissored them. 

A startled, muffled moan alerted him that he'd found Hendery's prostate. Lucas searched for it again, just to be sure, watching as Hendery's cock twitched. Perfect. He stroked over it one more time and then changed direction, avoiding it as best he could. It took adding a third finger for Hendery to start begging.

"Oh god, alpha, al _pha, daddy_." His voice broke on the last word when Lucas pressed against his sweet spot again. The nickname was new, but he didn't mind. He kind of liked it. 

"What are you asking daddy for? You have to be more specific, baby," Lucas said, switching back to his routine of staying as far away from his prostate as possible. Hendery jerked a bit, and Lucas placed a hand on his hip to keep him steady. 

"Come on, use your words. Be good for daddy," Yangyang purred, lifting up enough for Hendery to speak properly. The omega obviously was embarrassed by the attention, or maybe it was the daddy slip-up. Whatever the reason, he turned his face to the side, cheeks bright red, and yet his voice was still strong when he replied.

"Fuck me, daddy."

"How do we ask for something nicely?" Lucas asked, curling his fingers inside Hendery. 

"Please, will you fuck me, daddy?" 

Lucas withdrew his fingers, wiping them on Hendery's thigh. Yangyang didn't wait for him before lowering himself back onto Hendery's waiting mouth. Lucas could tell he was close from the slight tremble in his legs and the way he chewed on his lip between moans. Stroking his cock a few times, he lined himself up and pushed in. He didn't think he needed lube, and he was right. Hendery was already wetter than even hours of messy fingering could achieve. 

The grip around his cock was heavenly, though, despite how obscenely slick it was. No matter how many times they fucked Hendery's tight hole, he never seemed to stay stretched out. Finally, he bottomed out, forcing Hendery's rim to its breaking point. "Fuck, baby boy, look at you, taking daddy so well," Lucas growled, drawing back torturously slow and dragging the head over Hendery's sweet spot. "Even making Yangie feel good. Such a good boy for us."

As if on cue, Yangyang groaned a final time, spilling all over Hendery's chest and his own cock. He shook as he came, and when it was over he collapsed to the side. For once, he didn't play with Hendery's nipples or tell him to clean off his softening shaft, or even make any comments. Lucas had to grin to himself, pistoning his hips harder into Hendery and coaxing a yelp out of him. Yangyang must've liked the daddy nickname more than he thought because he'd never seen Yangyang slip into subspace. It had to be the daddy thing, right? That was the only new element. He was always alert and aware even after cumming, and Lucas wondered if he'd become any less difficult. 

"Yangie," he cooed. The beta glanced his way, and Lucas saw the distinctive willing-to-please look in his eyes. "Are you going to leave Hendery all dirty like that? Make daddy clean it up?" A slight tremble passed through Yangyang, and he rolled back to face Hendery, propping himself with his arms. Sticking out his tongue, he dragged it through the sticky white mess on Hendery's chest, making the omega squirm under him. 

Lucas picked up the pace a little with his thrusts, watching as Yangyang licked over Hendery's nipple and he moaned loudly at the sensation. "You gonna cum, baby? Cum for daddy?" he managed, rhythm become more erratic as Hendery clenched around him. 

"Yes, yes daddy," he gasped, bucking his hips into Lucas' thrusts. His cum painted his stomach moments later, and before he could even finish pumping out all his semen, Yangyang had begun cleaning him up with his tongue. 

"Good boy, Yangie," Lucas groaned, fully using Hendery's ass for his own pleasure now, working him through the aftershocks. It didn't take long for him to whine at the overstimulation, but it only took a few more thrusts after that for Lucas to fill him up with his cum. He sat there for a minute, staring at the way Yangyang lapped at the head of Hendery's cock as he came down from his high. It took a small, pathetic noise from Hendery to remind him to pull out. 

"Cuddle," Hendery said, making grabby hands towards him. What kind of monster would Lucas be if he denied him cuddles? It didn't matter that it was on the practice room floor. He laid down beside Hendery, curling an arm around him, and maneuvered Yangyang so he was nestled against his other side. They stayed that way for a few minutes, all of them quiet and exhausted, until Lucas spoke up.

"So," he said, "daddy kink, huh?"

He probably deserved the slaps on his chest he got for that one. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have any requests (please I desperately need inspiration) or just want to scream at me feel free to hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams). kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
